


Wait WHAT

by AreallyDirtymindedPerson



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, Halloween, Highschool AU, Hisoka is mostly normal, How Do I Tag, Illumi is a good brother, Illumi is sassy, M/M, OOC, Phantom Troupe (mentioned) - Freeform, Phantom troupe mentioned, Reletively normal zoldyck family, not an assassin au, the zoldyck family isn’t abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreallyDirtymindedPerson/pseuds/AreallyDirtymindedPerson
Summary: Killua and gon go trick or treating and see something surprising
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Killua and Gons pov

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short and sorry if it’s bad this is my first fic(the school they go it is kindergarten through high school senior year)
> 
> Ages  
> Killua:12  
> Gon:12  
> Hisoka:17  
> Illumi:16  
> Chrollo:18

Gon and Killua decided to go trick or treating together this year, but Killua had never gone trick or treating before so he was so confused.

”Wait, so we’re supposed to dress as monsters or characters for Halloween and walk around the block and we get candy?” Killua said with confusion in his voice.

”Yes Killua. I still can’t believe you’ve never done this before.” Gon said with amusement and a slight bit of disbelief.

“Well, Gon what are you going as? Actually, what am I going as?” Killua said in an exasperated tone.

”hmmm well I’m going as a werewolf. Maybe you should go as a killer or something like that.” 

”well sure I’ll call you on Halloween and we can meet at the park.”

“Alright then bye Killua!”

”Bye Gon! See you then.” Killua hung up the phone.

~on Halloween~

“Hey Gon, where are you?” Killua said into the receiver.

“I’m almost there, chill.”

”Oh! I see you; I’ll hang up.”

Gon was dressed in some black fluffy ears to match his black hair. His hair was down for once and Killua thought he looked better with it down. He was wearing a green jacket and black pants. He had a collar with a small bell and an extra jacket to go over his green one.

Killua thought he looked more dog than werewolf.

Killua had a mask on the side of his head so you could still see his face, the mask had some fake blood on it. He had a dark blue shirt with some more fake blood and gray pants with even more fake blood. his face and hair had a small bit of blood too. And an extra jacket as well 

Gon thought Killua had a tad bit too much fake blood but he looked good so he didn’t care too much.

“Alrighty let’s go!” Killua said excitedly.

“Woah slow down Killua” Gon said chuckling.

Everything was going well so far, and they were having the times of their lives. They had gone around three blocks and were nearing their fourth; they just needed to hit one more house. Of course, something unexpected happened.

They approached the last house, and it was pretty big—it was about a third of Killua’s house and Killua’s house was ginormous. The house was white it was pretty plain but there were some decorations outside.

They hit the doorbell. They waited about 3 minutes, but nobody came. As they turned around, about to leave, someone opened the door.

Killua thought the person looked familiar but he was too distracted by what was behind the guy.

Behind him there was a couch and on the couch were 2 people. One looked like he could be Killua’s older brother, but he only bore a slight resemblance. He had long black hair which was in two buns and at first looked female, but upon a closer look Gon was sure he was a guy.

The male was clad in a dress and sitting on someone’s lap. The person he was sitting on had a t-shirt for who knows what reason (it’s like 40 degrees) and he had a teardrop and star earrings which were barely visible.

He was brought back from his train of thought when a third guy approached them and started talking.

“Hey you’re Killua!”

“How do you know my name?” Killua responded, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“I’m Chrollo--do you recognize that name?”

”Oh! You’re my brother’s friend” Killua said, relaxing a little.

“Yes, I am and if you would like to know that is your brother making out with his boyfriend Hisoka on the couch.” He said with a small grin.

Gon was rightfully confused and Killua was stunned.

He knew his brother was dating someone, but he didn’t know he was gay and dating Hisoka of all people.

Hisoka was the famous Phantom Troupe number 4. The high school had a squad of sorts that was called the Phantom Troupe, and there were only 12 members.

One can be a member of the Troupe in two ways. The first way is to challenge a member to a battle where the recipient of the most love letters in a week wins the spot. The second and more common way is one member graduates—then, a contest is held to nominate the next member.

Hisoka he had beat the old number 4 out, and currently held the position. He’s also well-known because he has the biggest fan club of girls—minus Chrollo, of course.

Illumi was already fairly popular and more than qualified to get in the troop, and there were even rumors going around school that he would join or challenge. Killua though, never thought that he would; he just didn’t have any reason to.

”So why is my brother at your house?” Killua asked.

”Oh, because he the new member of the Troupe so we’re having a party”

“...and why is he wearing a dress?”

”He does that all the time at Hisoka’s for fun and Hisoka made him wear it to the party” he says with a smile

”HEY ILLU STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR HISOKA YOUR BROTHER IS HERE” Chrollo yelled

 _Well that was unexpected._ Killua thought

“EH” he heard from the couch. He saw him turn around which confirmed that it really was Illumi.

Illumi looked at Killua and waved like this was normal

”Hello Kil”

“H-hi” he stuttered out. Killua was still shocked. 

“Well hope you had fun with your friend”

“Hey Chrollo give them the stuff and close the door”

”Fine fine” Chrollo said, reaching for the bowl. Illumi waved his hand at the two kids and Chrollo and then Illumi started talking to Hisoka

“Well, here you guys go just take the whole bowl it’s late so there’s basically nobody else out so bye”

Chrollo gave them the candy and pushed them out, slamming the door with a thud.

”Well, that was weird Killua” Gon said turning to Killua, shrugging.

”Yeah” Killua agreed. “Let’s go home Gon”

”I’ll call Aunt Mito to pick us up”

~at Killua’s house~

“Hey mom did you know Illumi is dating a guy named Hisoka”

“Hmm? Yea he’s been dating him for 2 years?”

”Oh, okay thanks mom good night”

Killua, intrigued, asked the rest of his family if they knew. They all reiterated that Illumi had been dating Hisoka for the past 2 years.

 _So, I guess I was the only one who didn’t know._ Killua thought. _Well, trick or treating was fun so Halloween wasn’t a complete bust._

Killua changed and passed out.


	2. illumis pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just illumis pov of what happend also there’s a lot more talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out i got a block in the middle of making it anyways i got a little lazy so some names are capitlized and some are not also the punctuation is a little whack FYI not beta read

Illumi was invited to ~~more like forced~~ his welcoming party. So of course the reason he went was because his boyfriend, one call and a lot of convincing 

“Hey Illu dear are you going to your party”

“Well I’m thinking about skipping”

Of course hisoka was going to try and convince him but illumi could dream.

“Now that can’t do it’s your party after all”

“I mean there’s no rule that I can’t not go”

“Buuuuuuuut illu dear if you go I swear I won’t bother you for a day”

“You’ll have to try harder than that”

“Challenge accepted~”

And after an hour of ~~nagging~~ convincing illumi was going to the party of course hisoka had also forced convinced him to wear a dress he had specifically bought him for this very party.

That said, the dress Hisoka bought him was actually nice. The dress was black and had attached net sleeves and hisoka sent leggings/stockings with it too because it would be cold on Halloween 

_Wow i didn’t think he’d be concerned about the cold considering he was basically never cold who knew he would think about that_ illumi thought. Hisoka normally thought everyone was like him in the sense that it was normal to wear t-shirts in the middle of winter when it’s 40 degrees out. Now in the sense of fashion and looks hisoka was over the top in short, once in freshman year when there was a small dance and everyone was wearing nice clothes like dress shirts and short skirts and the star of the show hisoka walks in fashionably late by 20 minutes with a full suit like this was a fancy ball that royalty would have in books.

~on Halloween~

Illumi had put on the dress hisoka had sent him and went to do his long hair. By the time he had finished it was almost time to go. Illumi had put his hair up in two buns. He grabbed his jacket and left his room.

“Mother i'm going to go I might stay over at hisokas tonight I’ll let you know if I do”

“Alright illumi don't get in trouble oh! And your Killua is going trick or treating near Chrollos so don’t be surprised if you see him”

“Okay mother bye”

“Bye”

Illumi walks out and texts hisoka to go up the driveway to get him. He saw Hisoka’s red convertible start to pull up.

“Wow Illu~”

”Oh shut up” illumi snapped back

“Wow no need to snap back dear~ I was just saying you looked good and I didn’t expect you to wear the dress”

“Well that just be a waste wouldn’t it you sent it for me to wear”

“Well that’s true but you almost never wear dresses outside so I was sure you wouldn’t wear it”

After that hisoka went and kissed illumi on the cheek and started to drive.

Illumi noticed he was wearing one of his nice t-shirts. It was his favorite color red. It was a dark red but nevertheless red. He had worn some Gray sweatpants, they weren’t loose but they didn’t hug his legs like leggings. Then of course his signature star and teardrop earrings. illumi thought he looked good for someone who wasn’t trying.

“Well illumi what do you think will happen at the party”

“Didnt you have a welcoming party as well?”

“Well I did buuuut it’s different every time and when it was my party we went to Machi’s house but yours is at Chrollo’s and the owner of the house gets to choose what happens at the welcome party”

“I have no clue what will happen, Chrollo is well Chrollo. But I’m curious what happened at your party”

“Well what happ-“

“HEY THERE YOU TWO ARE NICE TO SEE YOU NEW NUMBER 11 OF THE PHANTOM TROUPE” shalnark yelled

“I’ll explain another day”

Recap on what the phantom troupe is and how to get in (skip if you want)

The high school had a squad of sorts that was called the Phantom Troupe, and there were only 12 members.

The phantom troupe was basically a group of the prettiest and most popular guys and girls. I mean popular to the point of fan clubs and having to have a whole box for love letters because if all the love letters they received in one day were put In one of their lockers the locker wouldn’t be able to open (Chrollo knows from experience). Most of them were players but nobody cared. A few of them were dating each other like hisoka and Illumi or uvogin and shalnark (uvogin has graduated)

One can be a member of the Troupe in two ways. The first way is to challenge a member to a battle where the recipient of the most love letters in a week wins the spot. The second and more common way is one member graduates—then, a contest is held to nominate the next member.

Hisoka parked the car and got out. He went over to illumis side, opened the door and held out his hand. Illumi being illumi pushed his hand aside and got out himself.

“No need to be rude Illu dear~”

Illumi rolled his eyes in response 

They walked up to the door where they were met with Feitan, Shalnark and Machi

“Hiya hisoka and illumi” Shalnark waved at them

“Nice to meet you new number 11. Oh nice to see you too hisoka” Machi seemed to not like hisoka, not surprised 

“Hello welcome to the troupe” Feitan had basically no emotion in his voice 

“Nice to meet you all”

“Ooo nice dress” Shalnark commented

“Hisoka forced me to wear it” illumi did an eye roll 

Shalnark and Machi laughed and illumi might of hear a faint chuckle from Feitan

“Now could we go in it’s cold”

“Oh! Of course”

They walked in and closed the door. Now inside Illumi started to observe Feitan, Shalnark and Machi.

Machi had some sandals on for who knows why, Black leggings and her shirt was more like a robe it was white with a blue outline as something embroidered on the robe. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail.

Shalnark had dressed up in a costume. He was supposed to be a wolf? Dog? Cat? Beast man? Whatever he was, it was fluffy and the fur was white. The ears were more rounded like dog ears but he had whiskers drawn on so it confused illumi even more and the tail was hidden behind his shirt so he couldn’t get any more hints as to what animal it was. His shirt was a plain gray but had a small design on the top left and it was a claw.

Fetian was in all black like illumi but he had a mask or a scarf on. He was giving off wanna be emo vibes.

(Sorry Machi’s and feitan’s description wasn’t as long as Shalnark’s)

Illumi was jolted out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up but relaxed as soon as he realized that it was only hisoka tapping him because he was too focused.

“Hey illu come back to earth” hisoka continued to tap him

“Ah sorry. And hisoka stop tapping me” and he tried to swat hisokas hand away but it was futile

Illumi looked around the room for a head count. It seemed that all of the phantom troupe was there except chrollo which was odd because the party was at his house. And then he spotted him on the top of the stairs.

“Hey illu” Chrollo said in a cheerful tone walking down the stairs

“Hey”

“Well then now that everyone's here lets get the welcoming party started off with truth or dare!”

Everyone cheered loudly except Illumi. He only opened his mouth and pretended because he thought it was a hassle of course only hisoka noticed because he was right next to him.

They all went and sat in a circle ordering them selves by number and then machi took it upon herself to explain the rules of their version of truth or dare

“So were playing drunk truth or dare. So every time you are asked a question you take a shot. And you can't pick truth more than two times in a row. One round is when everyone has gone and asked a question and has been asked a question by someone else. The order of asking will go around the circle until the round is over. Everyone get it?”

They all said yes in usion even illumi did

After about 12 rounds almost all of them were tipsy except Illumi, Chrollo and Hisoka. Hisoka and Illumi could hold their alcohol and weren't asked as many questions.

“Sooooo illumi truth or dare” Shalnark smiled a wicked grin

Illumi could only pick dare because he had done truth twice in a row and shalnark knew this and with a sigh he said “dare”

“I hoped you would say that” clapping his hands together

“Kiss hisoka on the couch for 10 minutes” and he started cackling and fell backwards. He deserved it in illumi’s opinion.

Illumi stood up and yoinked hisoka over to the couch and sat on top of him and they started the dare.

“5 MINIUTES LEFT” Pakunoda yelled

In illumis head he thought ’ _well thanks for telling me not like i've been counting in my head the whole time’_ of course Pakunoda doesn't know that but illumi is being sassy in his head.

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone started to argue who should get the door except hisoka and illumi because they were well kissing but illumi knew that the couch was definitely in view from the door so he cursed himself. After about a minute chrollo finally got up and said.

“I’ll get the door” 

Chrollo opened the door and started talking and Illumi was sure he heard chrollo say the name Killua. Was his little brother at the door ilumi really wanted to know but he couldn't turn around so he couldn't see if it really was his little brother. Despite his curiosity he wasn't that surprised his mom did say that killua was trick or treating around chrollo's house.

After a few minutes illumi was sure that chrollo was stalling them until the dare was over and then just as the 10 minute mark struck chrollo yelled

“HEY ILLU STOP MAKING OUT WITH HISOKA YOUR BROTHER IS HERE”

Illumi was going to kill him after this.

“EH” And ilumi turned around. And he saw killua which confirmed that chrollo did say his name earlier.

Illumi was surprised at the schooled face Killua was making. He had thought mother had told him that he would be at Chrollo’s house. So instead of trying to explain he just waved trying to look normal.

Killua looked shocked because of illumis reaction.

“Hello kill”

“H-hi” killua stuttered out

Illumi did a small sigh that probably only hisoka heard then responded with “Well hope you had fun with your friend”

“Hey chrollo give them the stuff and close the door” illumi was getting tired of this conversation

“Fine fine”

Illumi waved at the three of them and started talking to hisoka about this encounter not taling loudly but not in a whisper.

“So were you surprised?”

“Not really Mother said that kill was suppose to be around here trick or treating also-”

THUD chrollo slammed the door.

“oH my god don't slam that hurts my ears!” illumi half yelled

“Yada yada” chrollo rolled his eyes at illumi

“We can continue this another time hisoka”

“Okay~”

The rest of the game of drunk truth and dare continued for around another hour. Everyone was either: A. So drunk that they were passed out, B. They couldn't form a coherent sentence and were slurring each word or C. Barely stepping into the drunk stage.

Most were option B. They couldn't form a coherent sentence and were slurring each word. Shalnark, Phinks and Nobunaga were passed out. Only hisoka,illumi and chrollo were barely stepping into the drunk stage.

After the game ended the three of them made everyone that was awake drink water and got someone to take all of them home. Only Chrollo, Hisoka and Illumi remained. They all chatted for a while until illumi and hisoka deemed it time to leave.

“Bye Chrollo” they both said at the same time.

As they were walking to the car Hisoka asked.

“So are you going to sleep at my place tonight”

“Yeah sure. I doubt Mother is asleep probably waiting for me i should text her” Illumi mused

~Mother~

_I'm going to stay at Hisokas tonight_

Almost instantly he got a resopnse

_Alright dear hope you had fun_

Hisoka helped illumi into the car and drove off to his house.

“it been a while since i went to your house huh”

“Well you can change and you know where to go right?”

“Mhmm goodnight”

“Goodnight”

They both change and promptly passed out it was 3 in the morning after all 

(If you want to know what the dress actually looks like because I’m bad at describing go check out queebd on tik tok look at one of his alt illumi cosplays and that’s what the dress looks like and add stalkings/leggings or [ this ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.reddit.com/r/HunterXHunter/comments/hhu0hh/yeah_so_i_drew_illumi_in_a_goth_outfit_no_regrets/))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this have a good day/afternoon/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any pointers and please point out any spelling or grammar errors hope you enjoyed it also chrollo knew about the 'illumi wears dresses all the time' from the truth or dare game in the next chapter  
> Edit: I had my sister fix it but I will take witting advice because my Normal witting is pretty bad  
> 


End file.
